


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OC, OC kid - Freeform, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oneshot, family au, married au, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: For the xmas-usukexchange2016 tumblr. Fic for levyfai on tumblr.Summary: Based on their prompt: A Christmas in omegaverse with new baby or kids + Christmas trees





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

“All right everyone out!” Alfred said loudly, opening his door and hopping out.

“A little bit of help dear,” Arthur replied, wiggling himself out of the seat belt, but struggling with the door.

“Ah… right-”

“I’ll get it!” Charlie shouted, getting free of her seat and of the car to open Arthur’s door.

“Thank you,” Arthur said. Alfred had jogged around to Arthur’s side of car at this point and was offering a hand to help him out. Charlie was still a bit too small to offer support for Arthur, who was quite large and awkward once more with the baby. He’d worried he might trip and fall forward onto her at times. Their second child was on the way, but wasn’t due until January, which was both disappointing and relieving. Arthur felt having a newborn around would be a lot to deal with. However, he would have liked to celebrate the baby’s first Christmas together. Next year would come though.

“How you feeling?”

“Tired,” Arthur admitted honestly as Charlie rushed ahead.

“I want the biggest one!” she shouted back at them.

“Sorry honey.” Alfred kissed Arthur’s cheek, nuzzling against him for a second.

His nose was cold to Arthur but he enjoyed the affection regardless. “Don’t you think we should have arrived a bit sooner?” Arthur asked, glancing around the lot. “There’s hardly any trees left.”

“Huh? What- oh you’re right.” Alfred looked disappointedly at the scene before them, much like a child pouting. “Wow people really snatched them all up early this year. Hope Charlie can find one she likes.”

“I’m sure she won’t notice,” Arthur said, getting his gloves out from the car. “Charlie dear don’t wander off too far!” Arthur called out to her as Alfred stepped up to him, helping him put on his gloves. “Did you get the secret item we talked about already?” Arthur asked him.

“Of course.”

“And you’re sure it’s the proper one?”

“Yes I’m sure. What other one is there?.”

“You remember the plan we talked about?”

“Don’t worry babe I got it all covered.”

“Do I need to remind you what happened last year?” Arthur warned.

“Nope, now come on,” Alfred whined, taking Arthur’s hand in his and dragging him off to the tiny array of leftover Christmas trees. The front ones were the most slanted Christmas trees Arthur had ever seen, looking as if they were trying to touch their toes.

“Slowly slowly dear,” Arthur reminded him. It was something he often had to repeat to his child and his husband. His size made it impossible to walk quickly and effectively. He was awkward, waddling forward with a great amount of effort. “Will we have to go somewhere else?” he wondered aloud, worried they’d be unable to find a suitable tree, worried it would require more walking around. His body was protesting at him to find rest and a warm home. It was only Alfred’s scent and presence that were helping to ease some of that pain. That and seeing how happy Charlie was to run around what was left of the Christmas trees. She seemed unfazed by the fact that most of the tree looked like they might break if you put even one ornament on them. She wasn’t old enough yet for Alfred and Arthur to know whether she would be Alpha, Beta, or Omega, but she definitely had the energy to match her Alpha father and the other Alphas kids she’d met, and it was certainly showing now as she perused her options.

After narrowing it down to two of the best trees they had to offer, Charlie spent her time walking around the trees, eyes glancing up and down them, sizing them up. He wondered what sort of things she was comparing.

“She looks like a food critic,” Alfred commented. “Like two restaurants have offered their best meals and she’s making the final call.”

Arthur glanced over at his husband. “Are you positive that’s not what you’re doing, dear?”

“Absolutely not. ‘Sides I already know which one we’re getting.”

“Oh do you now?”

“Yep,” Alfred said, looking certain in his answer. “Obviously we’re going to get the bigger and more expensive one.”

–

Back at home with their “bigger” and “more expensive” Christmas tree, a struggling Alfred, and a squealing Charlie, they got it set up in the corner near the stereo. Arthur really wanted to offer his help, honestly he strongly considered it. But his eyes caught sight of the loveseat and everyone knew once he sat down it was quite a feat to get him back up.

“You’re doing wonderful, love,” Arthur called out to his husband. “Hm… could you possibly move it a bit to the left? Ah yes like that… Well now that side’s a little bit opposite isn’t it? Perhaps twist it slightly. I feel like this tree is our biggest tree to date. We were particularly lucky to get quite a tree despite all the rest being gone.”

Alfred was grunting his replies, twisting and tweaking to Arthur’s instructions until Arthur had decided it was “perfect”. Alfred took a step back to more fully admire his work, relaxing his shoulders, and catching his breath a bit. He patted at his stomach for a second, thinking he might be getting on in age… just… the tiniest bit.

Charlie was dancing around the tree, ooing and awing. She tugged on Alfred’s sleeve. “Can we decorate it now? Now?”

“Not now Charlie bear,” Alfred responded, scooping her up. “We gotta let the branches settle. It’s like a pet ya know? Gotta let it get used to its new home.”

“Oh,” she said, mouth open to form a perfect ‘o’ shape, as she looked on at the tree. Arthur really wished he had a camera to take a picture of the two, but by the time he made it to the camera the tree would probably be ready to be put out. She looked on at it then looked between the tree and Alfred. “Is it ready now?” she whispered.

Alfred let out a loud laugh. “Sorry, not quite yet. What do you say weee decorate the house with lights first?”

“Lights!” she squealed and wiggled, wanting to be set down. She dashed off to the garage where they kept the giant box of Christmas decorations.

Alfred stepped over towards the love seat, leaning down to give Arthur a kiss.

“Da-ad!” Charlie yelled from the door.

“Coming!” Alfred responded, the two of them rolling their eyes. “And I suppose you’re not going to be any decorating.”

“Oh I can help,” Arthur said. “I’ll tell you where the lights look the best from here,” he grinned.

“Riiight…” Alfred leaned down then to kiss Arthur’s bump. “Your mommy thinks he’s sneaky but he’s not,” Alfred whispered to it, before getting up to answer Charlie’s second beckon for her dad’s help.

–

“It’s ready!!!!!!!” Charlie shouted even though she was standing in the same room as Arthur and Alfred. “Let’s go!” She grabbed at Arthur’s hand. “Let’s gooo!”

“Gentle,” he said, although he knew it was hard to remind her when she was so excited. Alfred had finally deemed the tree worthy enough of decorating. It was a late Christmas eve, the last possible time, and although the weather had predicted snow there hadn’t been any signs of it yet. Their house was comfortably warm, Arthur’s slippers brushing the carpet as he headed to the Christmas tree with Charlie. The rest of the house was filled with blinking Christmas lights, red and green and white strands, other bows and accessories adorned the wall, stockings hung next to the tree (there was no fireplace for them), and the final touch was an advent calendar, less than one day to go on it. It was extremely late in the year this time for them to be decorating the tree, but Arthur wasn’t too worried about it. Alfred was finally off work and had more time to spend with his family. Tonight was family night celebrating and after decorating the tree they’d secretly bought Charlie’s favorite Christmas movie, “The Polar Express,” and planned on letting her open it early so they could watch it together after they finished the tree.

Charlie already had the box open, going through the ornaments, separating out the pile between family members. “Mine… mine… mommy’s… mine… Hm…” She gave one a look over then shrugged and added it to her own pile. “Mine…”

“Charlie don’t you think your pile is getting a lot bigger than ours?” Alfred asked, crouching down next to her.

“Yeah?” she shrugged, not seeming to care that she was taking ornaments that technically weren’t hers. Arthur and Alfred didn’t care but it was amusing to see her eye the ones she liked, sometimes deciding one that was in daddy’s pile was actually meant to be in her own.

“You gonna separate them all night Charlie bear or are you gonna start getting them out?”

“There’s a process,” she mumbled, the piles growing around her.

“Why do we have so many ornaments?” Arthur wondered aloud, looking at the boxes. He had some from his own home and childhood, Alfred too, but Charlie was still young and they hadn’t bought her that many each Christmas, had they…?

“How many did we get her this year?” Alfred muttered, leaning towards Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know but we’ll have to remember for next year.”

Charlie stopped what she was doing and huffed, looking at the two of them with a pout. “Are you two gonna stand there and stare or are you gonna help me?”

Arthur chuckled softly. “I can help dear,” he said. “Alfred can you help me?”

“Sure thing.” Alfred helped ease Arthur down onto the loveseat. They’d moved it, positioned it so it faced the tree. He gave Arthur a pile of ornaments to begin unboxing them. Arthur figured he would let Alfred handle putting the them on the tree.

They got things unboxed rather quickly, well Charlie did. Arthur tried to keep some balance and order to it all and keep the packaging with its box, but she seemed to just want to throw everything chaotically around. Then the hooks went on and then the ornaments went to the trees.

“Because careful you don’t want to-”

“Ow!”

“-poke yourself…”

Alfred brought his finger to his mouth, pouting and glaring at the tree. Charlie was enjoying herself, just squealing every time she poked her finger on the tree or hook. She finally got her gloves out, Alfred remembering half way through that they had to turn on the stereo and play some Christmas music. Music swelled through the house, the man’s voice crooning along with the strings. Arthur watched happily, warm and sucking on a candy cane he’d gotten from a box of them they intended to put on the tree. That was, if Arthur didn’t eat them all beforehand. Arthur laughed gently as Alfred picked Charlie up to dance around the tree and living room, much to Charlie’s protest. She wanted to finish up the tree and Alfred was keeping her from her task. He twirled them around until they were dizzy.

“Mommy’s turn!” Charlie said, giggling, face red.

“Mommy’s quite comfortable actually on the couch and oh my-” Alfred plopped Charlie down next to him, then reached to take Arthur’s candy cane from him. “Wait-” He reached out to take it back, only to find his hands being taken hold of, his body being hoisted from the couch. Alfred’s strength never ceased to surprise him. Taking hold of Arthur Alfred maneuvered them into a sort of swing and sway in circles around the room.

Arthur felt embarrassed when Alfred beginning to sing along with the music but enjoyed the closeness they shared. Charlie twirled around beside them on her own, doing large ballerina jumps throughout the room.

“I’m so dizzy,” Alfred said, and Arthur nodded, the room spinning. The two of them laugh as Alfred slowed them to a stop. He gently cupped Arthur’s face and kissed him.

“Ew gross,” Charlie said from behind him.

“Is that so?” Alfred said, raising an eyebrow. He moved from Arthur to quickly scoop Charlie up- “You can’t escape now!”- bringing her in for kisses. Arthur joined, the two of them smothering her rosy cheeks in kisses. Her high pitched giggles rang through the house like a bell.

“I think it’s time now,” Alfred announced, once they’d resumed their session of hanging up ornaments.

“I’ll get it!” Charlie volunteered, ripping through the stack of ornaments Arthur had so nicely put together, until she found the star. “Daddy daddy!” she said, waving it up above her. “I wanna do it pleeeeeeeease!”

“Of course- who else could do it but Charlie bear?” he responded. He put her on his shoulders, heading over to the tree. Arthur watched them near it, Charlie readying the item in her hand, focused and concentrated on the tree in front of her. When she was close enough she stretched her arms in front of her and gently stuck the star on the top, making sure it wouldn’t fall before letting go. Alfred backed up, coming over to where Arthur was, letting them all take in the site.

“It’s beautiful…” Charlie whispered, patting Alfred’s head.

“It sure is.”

Alfred let Charlie down, plopping the two of them down next to Arthur. Charlie was nestled between the two of them, and although they were squished together on the loveseat that wasn’t made for a whole family, they managed it anyway. Arthur for once didn’t even mind the mess of boxes they would need to put away. It also reminded him after all was said and done, and when Charlie was asleep in bed, they’d need to get the presents out and ready under the tree. He felt bad for Alfred, but the Alpha didn’t seem to mind. He enjoyed the Christmas season enough and it always seemed to give him an energy. Arthur always wondered where it came from. The two of them met eyes, breaking from their thoughts and daydreams. “Merry Christmas,” Alfred said, Arthur murmuring the same in response.

It was the prettiest sight to see, Arthur felt. He felt the warmth of his family, Charlie nestling against him, sighing tiredly. Alfred reached over for Arthur’s hand and the three of them fell into a comfortable silence, like the warmth of knowing you’re safe inside while soft snow falls onto a wonderland of white.

It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Soon the bells will start,  
And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart.


End file.
